


Enigma

by Twilight_under_the_stars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_under_the_stars/pseuds/Twilight_under_the_stars
Summary: Yuuri is in love with Victor and has since the moment he first saw him on the TV. He doesn't care about his second gender he never has, but what happens when Victor turns out to be more than just the most amazing skater alive, the best coach and the person Yurri wants to be with forever? What if Victor is the thing of rumors, and legends- what if he is an Enigma? (The gender beyond an Alpha that has the ability to turn betas and Alphas into Omega)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> I read this god-awful manga about the omegaverse, where there are 4 genders- Alpha, Beta, Omega and Enigma. Enigma is like the uber-super Alpha I guess? Where they have the possibility of turning any secondary gender Omega…. And thought it had possibilities for a Yuri on Ice story. God knows Victor transcends all boundaries.  
> Hope you enjoy the intro…
> 
> _________________________________________

Yuuri Katsuki was not your usual testosterone riddled Alpha, in fact he was anything but. Off the ice he was a bit of a self-effacing nerd with hair that looked like a cow lick had married permeant bed head and wore, an expression that always looked slightly dazed or confused that was further emphasized by modern blue rimmed glasses that just seemed to punctuate his daydreaming gaze. His usual attire of outdated and crumbled clothing looked like it had been extricated from a clean laundry basket pile, which in fact usually was the case and had most likely been sitting on his bedroom floor for the past week. 

Yet somehow something magical seemed to happen when Yuri Katsuki took the ice for a competition. His hair became smoothly quaffed, exposing the planes of his face and the sharp cut check bones. His skin seemed luminous thanks to the tinted Korean moisturizer he had gotten in the habit of wearing and his skating costume often lent itself a feminine quality that often went unlooked due to the baggy track suit bottoms and t-shirts he wore almost as a uniform.

Which made fans continuously question if Yuuri was Beta or Omega. Most thought he was a closet omega who used his daily look as a disguise so that he could practice in peace in an otherwise heavily Alpha and Beta riddled sport. Which if Yuuri ever took the time to contemplate his secondary sex it might have been something he would have considered, but mostly he had a secret in his heart that he refused to acknowledge, let alone dwell on, and that was he was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with someone he had never met Vicktor Nikiforov.

Viktor transcended gender, sex and expectations. For the longest time his figure was lithe and his silver tinged hair fell long and lustrous between his shoulder blades giving him a genderless angel look that Renaissance artists would have cried to paint.

As he entered his twenties he cut his hair into a short and classic style that showed the stronger angles of his face, giving him a definitive masculine air. The next season he had grown his hair out into shaggy layers and had dyed his hair black, his routines taking on a singularly aggressive tone. 

Since last year he had only been photographed a handful of times and his long signature silver hair was back, which he often wore in its familiar jaunty high ponytail but his clothing was all over the place. Wearing a tailored three piece suit one day and a beanie and grunge wear the next and Yuuri was enraptured with every second of it. His room was almost floor to ceiling Viktor from his youngest poster to his latest magazine cover looking down on Yuuri as he slept.

His parents though they never commented on the pictures, or their son's otherwise lack of interest in sexuality they had in the quiet of night discussed that Yuuri was a creating a nest and that their sensitive and artistic son was indeed an Omega. 

In other countries knowing second traits was spoken of openly in the public, on TV and casually among friends or family.

In Japan the culture was very different and was considered the most private of subjects. It was not exactly taboo or bad to be an Alpha, Beta or even Omega. Indeed Japan actually had some of the best laws in the world in regards to equality among the work force and education systems. But public discourse and the concern of the common good mentality vs. the individual made public talk of second traits slow to come. 

It was not understood why, but people of Asian descent also came into their secondary traits in their late teens or very early twenties making them late bloomers compared to other racial groups who generally presented anywhere from 12 to 16. 

Thus, Japan became the slowest country in the world to test for secondary traits wanting young impressionable students to worry about exams and studying rather than traits that would not be relevant for several years. So they waited until turning twenty, the legal age of an adult in Japan.

Yuuri had turned twenty and had dragged himself to Tokyo on the bullet train early in the morning. His hair was even more rumpled than usual and his glasses were foggy from the unexpected rain storm, so he had shown up at the official and imposing building soaked to the skin and resembling a drowned sewer-rat rather than a slight Japanese man.  
He had sat on a stool puddiling water on the white marble floors beneath him while the nurse took his blood and saliva samples. Having missed morning practice he took the train straight back to Hasetsua and had minus the annoyance of his traveling to the city had promptly forgot about the test. By the time he had received his results he had been back at university in Michigan with the intent of opening the mail on his next trip home. The only issue was that was not until 3 years later and a life changing encounter made him realize he did indeed care.


End file.
